


Veni

by sweetpca



Series: Lunam Liberi [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Curiosity killed the cat, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Future AU, Graphic Violence, Journalism, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Violence, Mythology - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Skinwalker, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo, Werewolves, also not a love story, circa 2018, not an imprint story, unlikely allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpca/pseuds/sweetpca
Summary: When the legend of the Quileute Skinwalker returns to La Push, Danielle King followed the trail down to Forks to work alongside a questionable but self-renowned journalist. After the death of his imprint, Paul Lahote swore that he would never love another woman. He knew nothing he felt compared to that of his love for Rachel; but when Danielle finds herself inexplicably drawn to the murky green forests and the creatures inside, Paul must fight to do his best and keep his secret intact while protecting her from her own curiosity.A chilling discovery. Unlikely friends. Secrets and loyalty
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Series: Lunam Liberi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563022
Kudos: 2





	Veni

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first installment in what I hope to accomplish as a three book series. Veni starts off the journey by introducing the characters of importance, set the tone for the rest of the story, and focus on developing the interpersonal relationships my original character, Danielle King, has established. Romance is not the intended purpose of this story, but if you're interested in seeing where this goes, I implore you to read the first act! I spent a lot of time trying to develop a story worth creating and reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Sharing is caring! If you liked what you read, consider leaving me some positive feedback! I'm always excited when people enjoy my work :)

act i coming soon!


End file.
